lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Selakith Dagorth
Selakith Dagorth is the son of Reliana Dagorth, and Fimben Haleth making him a member of the Dark Elven House of Dagorth through his mother, and a member of the High Elven House of Haleth through his father, as well as a member of the aristocrats of the city of Naggarond which made him a noblemen of the Druchii Empire. Selakith was born in the Druchii capital of Naggarond where he was born the son of his mother Reliana Dagorth an influencial Hag Queen of Naggarond, and his father Fimben Haleth of whom had been captured during the failed High Elven assault on Druchii, thus making him physically look like a High Elf. Selakith Dagorth would grow up within the House of Dagorth family estates in Naggarond where he was extremely close with his father Fimben and grew to despise his mother pushing him increasingly down the High Elven path of which his father worked tirelessly to keep him safe from the menipulation of his mother and also to hide his moralistic mind. At the age of sixty four Selakith would finally be ready in his fathers eyes to leave Druchii, and thus the two started a plan to escape Druchii, but after almost three years of planning Selakith's father was caught during the escape and Selakith followed his fathers wishes killing Fimben, and finally being truly accepted into the ranks of the House of Dagorth. Following the death of his father Selakith would follow his fathers commands and become deeply involved in the politics of the capital declaring later he had killed his first slave at the age of nine, and his first elf at sixteen which he described as quite late compared to his group of friends, but despite all of these stories the truth was that he continued to follow the teachings of his father and did only what was commanded and nothing more dreaming of the day he could flee the Druchii Empire. History Selakith was born in the Druchii capital of Naggarond where he was born the son of his mother Reliana Dagorth an influencial Hag Queen of Naggarond, and his father Fimben Haleth of whom had been captured during the failed High Elven assault on Druchii, thus making him physically look like a High Elf. Early History Selakith Dagorth would grow up within the House of Dagorth family estates in Naggarond where he was extremely close with his father Fimben and grew to despise his mother pushing him increasingly down the High Elven path of which his father worked tirelessly to keep him safe from the menipulation of his mother and also to hide his moralistic mind. Failed Escape At the age of sixty four Selakith would finally be ready in his fathers eyes to leave Druchii, and thus the two started a plan to escape Druchii, but after almost three years of planning Selakith's father was caught during the escape and Selakith followed his fathers wishes killing Fimben, and finally being truly accepted into the ranks of the House of Dagorth. Rise of a Liar Following the death of his father Selakith would follow his fathers commands and become deeply involved in the politics of the capital declaring later he had killed his first slave at the age of nine, and his first elf at sixteen which he described as quite late compared to his group of friends, but despite all of these stories the truth was that he continued to follow the teachings of his father and did only what was commanded and nothing more dreaming of the day he could flee the Druchii Empire. First Lethan-Iroquois-Cree War with Druchii Skah'Siox would travel to the capital of the Iroquois Empire with his father, sister, and wife where they would volunteer him and his sister to join a large force of the empire in assisting the forces of the Twi'Lek of whom were attacking the Dark Elves. Skah'Siox traveled with his sister away from the main forces on the insistence of the Iroquois General and would go to the Numenorian city of Ondosto where he would take a boat to the Twi'Lek capital. Moving with the Twi'Lek forces he would be placed in command of the Sioux forces after the drowing of the Iroquois commander with him and thus gained his first command leading the thousand mixed Iroquois troops into the coming conflict. Family Members House of Dagorth.png|Saerion Dagorth - Grand Father|link=Saerion Dagorth House of Haleth.jpg|Fimben Haleth - Father|link=Fimben Haleth Relationships Erthrir Beren See Also : Erthrir Beren Category:Elf Category:Dark Elf Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Knight Category:People Category:People of Nord America Category:POV Character Category:House of Dagorth Category:House of Haleth Category:High Elf Category:Bastard